Your Silence Angers Me
by ChloChlo1989
Summary: In the aftermath of The Last Jedi, Kylo and Rey struggle to cope with their bond. During one encounter, Kylo has had enough of Rey's silence, but it takes an unexpected turn. *Complete*
1. From the Volcano, Erupts the Fire

**Author's Note: Since I posted the ending chapter, I have received some criticism in the reviews, and I completely understand where you are coming from, so I have decided to go back to this story and edit the parts where there are clearly errors or details missed, and repost the whole story again. I do not own Star Wars.**

* * *

 **From the Volcano, Erupts the Fire**

Since the Resistance escaped the clutches of the First Order on Crait, Rey and Kylo hadn't spoken a word to each other. Despite Snoke's claim that he initiated the bond between them, it had not severed upon his death, leading Rey to believe that their fight after Kylo killed Han, was the beginning. Whatever this bond they had was, it allowed them to see each other, only each other, even sense the others emotions and touch one another, but nothing further. It was a surprisingly intimate relationship, considering they were enemies of completely different sides of the force.

Since Crait, over 2 months ago, whenever the bond made itself known, they would only look at each other, sometimes even train together. The first time, occurred at their worst moment. Rey, crying in her sleep. Kylo had just awoken from a dream that was more of a memory, the memory of Rey's rejection. It made him so heartbroken, that it tipped his rage over the edge. He was punching the mirror in his quarters, when he felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness, with quiet sobs being heard from the corner of the room. He froze half way through advancing his fist towards the mirror. As soon as he saw her, he recoiled at the sight before him.

 _His Rey. No, just Rey. She was not his. She had rejected him. She left him._

She was having a nightmare. Sobbing, begging for mercy. She looked so vulnerable, so scared, showing the fear she normally, bravely kept controlled. He wanted to comfort her, to hold her, but he still felt his anger, only drowned by Rey's sadness leaking through the bond this time. He watched her for what felt like an hour, but was only several minutes. As the sobs started to become mute, he looked at her chest and saw the last shudder run through her body. Sighing, as he returned his eyes to hers, he met her brown orbs. She panted in the aftermath of her nightmare before closing her mouth tightly, standing up, and her eyes never leaving his. They stood like that for a few moments, and then the connection dissolved. Other encounters were short, lasting only a few seconds for the other to feel their emotions. Kylo saw her building a new lightsaber, still blue, but he found that it suited her. How she had learnt how was beyond him, but all those years scavenging on Jakku, must have allowed her to look at Luke's lightsaber and copy what she found, as well as allow her to find a crystal. The rebels must have helped her. _The General._ At the thought of her, Kylo hissed and pushed her to the back of his mind. _She was nothing_.

When they ended up becoming longer, they started to train together, still never saying a word. There was still anger, heart-breaking sadness and betrayal, but when they trained together, it was always out of admiration or determination.

The present was unfortunately one of those rare occasions when they were fighting through the bond out of rage. This cliff was Rey's secluded spot. She could look out upon the ocean of the planet, which the Resistance were hiding upon temporarily, while meditating or training with her lightsaber. He had appeared while she was meditating. She felt him before she saw him, for the rage running through him was deafening within her mind. She just stayed silent, trying to focus on her meditation.

With the strength of his anger in her mind, she could not focus. With a sigh, she turned around while still seated. The sight should have scared her, invoked a strong sense of fear. Kylo stood there, fists clenched so hard that his knuckles were white and his nails were breaking the skin on his palms. As her eyes travelled up his form, she noticed his feet were placed in preparation for a fight, with his back slightly hunched in a predatory way. Instinctively, her hand travelled to her hip, placing it on her lightsaber. Finally, her eyes reached the aggressive scowl on his face, the rage visible in his eyes even more so than his body.

"Why could you not have just joined me?"

The harshness in his voice made Rey hold her breath. It did not sound like his voice. Despite the fact that they were enemies, and had tried to kill each other, she loved his voice. When she didn't answer him, his anger erupted. Red evolved in Rey's vision, yet she could not look away from his eyes. The buzz of the red lightsaber, made Rey pull her own out of her belt, but she did not activate it.

"Fight me!"

His scream made Rey finally activate her lightsaber, the buzz of the two mixing together in to its own composition, one they knew well from their training together. He lunged at her clumsily, allowing Rey to easily predict his movements and dodge, only making him even more furious. Upon the next attack, Rey blocked with her lightsaber, the clash of the two making audible crackles of energy. For the next few minutes they fought, clashes of red and blue. Eventually, the anger started to subside, being replaced by admiration and pride. Their sabers clashed, creating an 'X' between their bodies. They froze then, staring at each other. _They were so close, that within three inches their lips could be touching_. Rey shook her head at this thought, he was- is the enemy.

"You shouldn't deny your feelings, Rey, I know you feel it too" he whispered. So there they stood, for the next minute, lost in each other's eyes, crackles of blue and red between them.

Only the pressing of a button on each and they would be together. "Rey!" At the sound of that voice, Rey felt the his anger return, followed by jealousy that someone had stolen her attention. "Rey, where are you?" The voice shouted again. "Finn?" Rey shouted in return. The instant the name left her mouth, Kylo tensed beside her, his jealous heightening through the bond. Finn was running towards her from the trees, she could see in her peripheral vision that Kylo's eyes never left her, but his hands clenched in to fists. Rey's confusion quickly turned to panic, as she realised that Finn was running towards her, with Rose and some other Resistance members in tow. Some of their transport ships took off, but they hadn't managed to repair them all since arriving to this planet only a few days ago. They had found them abandoned on another planet in the Outer Rim, some were damaged beyond repair, but Rey and Poe had managed to find a five, small ones that just needed a few repairs to be up in the air. Only three were in the air now.

Usually the bond would have dissolved by now, but yet he still remained by her side, his concern starting to leak through.

"Rey, run!" Finn shouted.

Rey then realised. She had been so focused on Kylo, she hadn't realised that the volcano on the island had begun erupting. They had known that the planet had active volcanoes, thanks to C3-PO's long lecture about what could happen. However, as the rebels, they didn't have many options. They needed to temporarily stop somewhere to try and find some more food and supplies.

Feeling her fear through the bond, Kylo deactivated his lightsaber and placed a hand on her shoulder to return her attention back to him.

When she met his eyes, she didn't see Kylo, she saw Ben. She saw concern and worry. No, she must be mistaken. Looking back towards the shouts, the volcano exploded, deafening her momentarily. The animals on the island began to follow the Resistance members, running away from the explosion and incoming molten rock falling from the sky.

"Finn!" Rey screamed as he was knocked off of his feet after nearly being hit by the falling debris. Rose rushed to his side, as Rey ran towards him. Her concern for her friend was the priority, while the bond had finally dissolved. Dodging the animals that were running towards her, Rey eventually reached Finn, helping Rose get him back on his feet. Once he regained his balance they continued running towards the cliff, with no transporter ships to escape they island, they would have to swim.

Rey was thrown off of her feet by something large. As she landed on her back, the pain in her body was forgotten as the she hit her head, causing ringing in her ears. She could feel someone shaking her, trying to get her to regain consciousness, but she couldn't hear them, all she could hear was muffled shouting. As she opened her eyes slowly and blinked, she expected to see Finn or Rose, but she saw Kylo, and as she looked in to his eyes she realised, she wasn't seeing Kylo, she was seeing Ben. As her mind started to calm itself, she felt the bonds presence, the overwhelming worry, concern and…fear?

"Rey? Rey, are you okay? Rey, what's happening?"

Once again the adrenaline kicked in as she rose shakily to her feet, his arm supporting her. "Volcano" was all she said. He nodded in understanding at her panic, running alongside her, despite only being able to see her and nothing else. Ahead of her, she saw Rose jump from the cliff, while Finn hesitated, looking back for her.

"Finn, jump, I'll be fine!" She shouted.

"Rey, what's happening?" Ben asked her somewhat calmly. She looked at him, opening her mouth to reply, when one of the creatures crashed in to her. The force of the impact made her crash in to Ben. Instinctively, he wrapped an arm around her waist, so that when they landed he rotated her so that he could protect her. Once the pain subsided to make way for adrenaline, she opens her eyes only to find herself looking in to his. She likes his look of concern and worry for her; it makes him look more like Ben than she has ever seen. Reaching up to touch his scar, he slightly flinches, for she is the one who put it there.

Another explosion from the volcano brings her back to her senses, causing her hand to retreat from its intended action, untangle herself from his hold and rise. Once he follows, they look at each other for a moment before they continue running, reaching the cliff edge in only a matter of seconds. The Resistance members and the islands inhabitants either jumped or fell from the cliff edge and were swimming away towards the smaller islands that surrounded this one.

Hesitating for moment, Rey turned to Ben. She took his hand in her own, she felt the tingle and pleasant burn she felt when she had touched his hand back when she was with Luke. Feeling her fear through their bond, he squeezed her hand once.

"Be-'' another creature collided with her, knocking her off the cliff edge and in to the water.

"REY!"


	2. In the Dark Depths, I Drown

**Author's Note: I do not own Star Wars.**

* * *

 **In the Dark Depths, I Drown**

"REY!"

Her body was thrown in to the air in front of him and fell as the bond dissolved, and Kylo found himself back in what was previously Snoke's throne room. As he panted, with fear clearly visible in his widened eyes, he came to realise that two guards were looking at him. They had stepped closer to him from their position on the door to the room, but not much closer. Those around him feared him. His rage, his anger. Even Hux had diminished his own snide, sarcastic comments, ever since Kylo had choked him. He had felt his rage and power, and that had scared him. Kylo relished in the feeling of making Hux scared of him. He'd do anything to wipe away the memories of his smug grin whenever Snoke had chosen him over Kylo.

"Leave," he hissed at the guards. Quickly, the pair retreated back through the door they were meant to be guarding.

"Rey," he whispered, but he felt nothing in return. He couldn't feel her. Since the bond had made itself known, he would often feel a small sensation of her emotions, but now he felt absolutely nothing. As tears brimmed to his eyes out of fear that he had lost her forever, with their last encounter being his intention to try to hurt her, even try kill her. He felt shame. Regret. Snoke was right. He is weak. Rey is his weakness.

* * *

Cold. Rey felt cold. As her eyelids started to open, all she could see was blue. A dark, cold blue. Her head felt clouded, she didn't feel as though she could think. Her eyes suddenly widened when she came to the realisation that she couldn't breathe. Struggling, due to the pain in her body, she swam towards the now dark surface. Reaching the surface of the water, she took a sharp intake of breath. Spluttering a little to remove the water from her lungs, Rey looked around panicked. Whatever had collided with her had knocked her from the cliff with such force that it had knocked her unconscious. If she hadn't have come to, she would have drowned. Looking to the sky, Rey could see the dark, almost black smoke bellowing from the island's centre, changing the calming blue sky to its dangerously dark opposite.

When something touched her arm, Rey pulled away sharply, only to see that it was an unconscious creature floating in the sea beside her. As Rey looked around her, it wasn't the only one. Around her floated multiple creatures, even a few Resistance members. From where had instinctivly managed to grab on to a creature treading water, she could see that there was no way they could be saved.

Looking back up towards the cliff, she remembered. _Ben_. Ben had screamed her name when she was hit.

 _No, I can't think about that right now, I need to swim away from this disaster._

As Rey turned her head, she saw a very small island where Finn, Rose and the other Resistance members must have swam to. Starting to swim, Rey realised how tired her body had become from attempting with all her might to reach the surface in the aftermath of her unconsciousness, and subsequent oxygen deprivation. Being from a desert planet did not allow her to learn how to swim. Luke's island had been unsettling with the amount of water that surrounded it. Yet, when she fell in to the pond in that dark place, she had managed to reach the surface, but not without much struggle.

Surviving, that is all that matters right now. Realising that her present lack of stamina was starting to become an issue, Rey used what little energy she had left. "Finn?" she shouted. With no response, Rey carried on clinging to the creature, calling his name whenever she felt she had enough oxygen for her voice to even be remotely audible. "Finn?"

"Rey?" she heard shouted back. Ahead of her, on the island, she saw the blurry shape of a man, who she presumed was Finn. As he had seen her, Rey didn't shout again. Wait. She could see them now, so she must have gotten closer somehow. Looking to the creature, she saw that it had began swimming, not in the direction of the specific island but just past it, close enough for her attempt to swim to the island.

Suddenly, something grabbed Rey's ankle painfully tight and pulled her underwater. Unfortunately, her grip of the creature's fur had caused it to be pulled down with her, until her grip started to loosen. The scream that would have been audible, was silent in the water. It's only evidence being the bubbles that had escaped her mouth, before everything went black.

Black. Red. Anger. Fury. Rage. Pain. Something was coming towards her. Something tall and dark. It was getting closer, but she couldn't move. She felt paralyzed. As it got closer, she realised. She knew what it was. Standing right in front of her, she looked at the eyes, but all she saw was fear. Pure fear. She knew those eyes. She had seen them before, just before she was knocked unconscious on the cliff edge.

 _Ben._

Slowly, the vision was completely enveloped in black, as though someone had set it on fire and left it to burn.

Rey could hear shouting. As the ringing in her ears stopped, Rey could hear Finn. Her eyes shot open as she regained consciousness, rolling over she coughed up the water she had unwillingly swallowed. Wheezing, she looked up at Finn. The concern was clear in his eyes, but the sigh he released showed his relief.

"What grabbed me?" she panted. Her mouth was dry and she could taste the salt from the water, causing her to grimace.

"Doesn't matter now. We jumped in the water and shot at it with our blasters. It let you go pretty much straight away," he laughed quitely, before his expression returned to concern. "You okay?"

"As good as can be expected after the amazing morning I've had," she responded sarcastically, enjoying the humour after the disaster. Humour and hope. That is all they have left to hold on to. He broke out in to a grin.

"Now you know the reason why we never tried out a swim in the water before."

Her and few other surrounding people laughed. Sitting up, Rey felt the ache in her body return, causing her to realised a pained groan. She may be a Jedi, but damn, this reminded her that she was still human. Finn placed a hand on her shoulder, while Rose returned with a med-kit, they had managed to swipe in their rushed exit.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked worriedly.

As Finn looked back to her face, she could tell what he was going to say.

"We wait. It's all we can do."

* * *

Several hours later.

Kylo couldn't take it any longer. He couldn't feel her. He felt nothing through their bond. As he paced his room, he felt his anger rise up. At it's peak, he punched his mirror. He looked at his still clenched fist, blood running down from his knuckles. He deserved pain.

He punched the mirror again, ignoring the hiss that escaped his mouth. Looking up, he saw his reflection in the now cracked mirror.

It suited him much better, he thought.

Damaged, unfixable, just like him. He deserved this pain. He had wanted to hurt her.

He couldn't feel anything. She was the only thing keeping him towards the middle of the dark and the light of the force, keeping him as close to balanced as he could get. He went to her, because he was angry. He had wanted to hurt her. Since Crait, she had not spoken to him. He missed her voice. He just wanted to hear something from her. She was what kept him sane, yet she managed to drive him insane at the same time. She balanced him. He needed her. Now, all he felt was his own loneliness. She was gone, and he was alone.

He had just wanted to hear her voice. That's all he needed.


	3. Within My Dreams, You Haunt Me

**Author's Note: I do not own Star Wars.**

* * *

 **Within My Dreams, You Haunt Me**

In darkness of sleep, she saw him again. Coming towards her, cautiously, as though she was his prey and she could be easily scared away. As he got closer, she felt paralysed, but she realised that this time she wasn't. She could move. Yet she didn't. She didn't move closer to him, but she did not back away either. His eyes were staring at her so intensely that she could not bring herself to look away.

They were within arm length of one another now, still staring at each other. Although his body, its form, displayed dominance and power, his eyes betrayed him. The brown orbs showed care and passion. Despite being his weakness, as he took a step closer to her, Rey noticed how beautiful they were. She felt lost in them, for she could not identify any other characteristics of his appearance before her. Only his eyes. All she could look at was his eyes, unable to turn away. Whether it was their mutual stubbornness, or enchantment, Rey did not care. They were beautiful. They were Ben's eyes.

"Rey," he whispered, as the dream faded away, as though ashes from a fire being blown away by the wind, his voice carrying with it.

Rey suddenly became aware of the hardness of the rocks she was lying on. Opening her eyes, she saw the darkness of the shallow cave they had chosen to wait in, while the other Resistance members, who had taken the ships, could get help to retrieve them. While the volcanic eruption passed, the small cave on their coastal island had been the only option to seek at least some protection from the molten rock and debris falling from the sky. The cave was cold, but not unpleasant, with the multiple bodies crammed in to it, their sleeping forms radiated enough body heat to successfully keep them warm.

Looking towards the opening of the cave, the moonlight glistening on the wet rocks of the shore of the small, coastal island, attracted Rey. Lifting herself up, using the wall of the cave behind her, she rose from a sitting position. She winced as she attempted to put weight on her ankle. Whatever that creature was in the water, it had grabbed her with immense force. As she looked down towards her foot, she could see the dark, purple bruising, along with the memory of the cut, now bandaged by Rose, which had extended a few inches upwards from her ankle.

Rey limped to the cave opening, using her left hand to steady herself as she went. Hissing from the pain, Rey bit her lip to avoid waking up anyone. The eruption had started to settle before she had fallen asleep, the lava leaking from the volcano had slowed and started to cool, evident from the fact that the orange glow on the island had faded to black in the night. All that remained from the eruption was a grey fog and the faint sight of bodies floating in the water.

Nature, what a cruel thing. She thought to herself. In space, they didn't have to worry about natural disasters, only mechanics, technology and the First Order. In the panic from the eruption, they had forgotten about their true enemy. Their priority from that moment and at present was surviving. Despite thinking that their last spark of hope had died out on Crait, Leia was wrong. Although wise, she could not have been more wrong. Others, who they thought were their allies, their saviours in a time of crisis, had lost faith and hope in the Resistance, but those on Crait never lost hope or faith in their cause, or within each other. They all needed each other. They were friends. They were Rey's family.

Before leaving Jakku, Rey had never understood family, or how it would feel to be a part of one. She had dreamt about it. Two loving parents, a bright smile on her face. Love. It was all a lie. Her parents were never coming back for her. She had finally stopped lying to herself, and accepted the truth. Her family were here with her in the cave, and on the few transporter ships that had escaped. She was not alone in this cruel world, this cruel universe. Family was not blood. Family was those who stood by your side and never lost faith in you. They had accepted her in to their family, made her feel like she belonged.

 _So why did she feel like part of her was missing?_

Stepping out from the cave opening, bathed in the moonlight escaping through the fog in the sky, Rey wrapped her arms around herself, as the chilly, sea air whipped around her. Although it was strong, it felt calming. She had never seen the ocean before going to find Luke. It was beautiful, yet mysterious and dangerous at the same time. It made her think of him.

Ben. When he found his way through the mask of Kylo Ren, he was vulnerable. He only ever allowed her to see that. The true him. He let her see Ben Solo. The thought of which made a small smile grace her lips.

The smile, however, began to distort in to a grimace.

Pain shot up her leg, despite her directing most of her weight to her uninjured foot. Looking down to her foot, Rey began to feel dizzy, a wave of heat encasing her, despite the cold breeze. As soon as she looked up to the moon, nausea came over her, as she realised that she was seeing two moons, instead of the one that the planet had. She stepped back, but lost her balance, causing her to fall backwards on to the rocky shore. Pain rose from the back of her head, but Rey focused on the feeling of the sea touching her hand, where her arm had extended outwards. Turning her head towards it, she stared blankly at her hand, before she saw something dark start to emerge from the water.

Coming towards her, in the moonlight she saw it. Despite her dizziness, she saw scales and gills, and a hint of green. She should have felt panic, should have pulled her hand and her body away, but all Rey felt rise was darkness.

As her eyes fluttered closed, she heard what could only be described as a growl.

* * *

Lying on his bed, Kylo felt restless. He had not stopped thinking about her for the remainder of the day, despite his many attempts at distracting himself. However, attacking five storm troopers, two guards and the elevator, did not help relieve his frustration.

 _He felt empty._

Closing his eyes, Kylo gave in. She was gone. He should feel empowered by the fact that his enemy was dead, it should feel like a triumph, even though he was not the one to strike her down.

The thought of killing her himself caused a frown to make its way on to his face. Given the chance, would he have truly been able to do it? Hurt her? Kill her?

 _It made him feel sick._

Sharply, he rose to his feet, walking to the sink in his room and splashing cold water on his face.

As the water slid down his face, Kylo licked his lips only to find a salty taste resonating on his tongue. Frowning, he looked up to his cracked mirror. His eyes had a slightly red rim. Not the powerful red of his lightsaber, but a dull red.

He was crying.

 _How ironic_.

As if he didn't look damaged enough in the cracked reflection.

Letting out a deep scream of frustration, rage overtook him as he aggressive rubbed the back of his hands against his face to wipe away the evidence of his vulnerability. It disgusted him. He was the Supreme Leader now. He could not afford to be weak, definitely not in front of others. Despite the cuts and bruises on his knuckles from his earlier rage, he did not hiss at the pain from rubbing them harshly against his face. Instead he welcomed it. As damaged and angry as was, he was used to pain. He deserved it.

Stomping over to his bed, he threw himself on to it, letting out a frustrated sigh. Despite his earlier restlessness and anger, he felt sleep envelope him.

He could hear the ocean. Calming waves drifting in and out from shore. Enveloped in the sea air, Kylo could smell the salt.

He could not remember the last time he saw the ocean, or even distinctly decide whether he had encountered it in person, or through an image. Despite himself, he found it relaxing. He did not find himself questioning why he was suddenly thinking of the ocean, instead he accepted it.


	4. In the Darkness, You Save Me

**Author's Note: I do not own Star Wars.**

* * *

 **In the Darkness, You Save Me**

He was in front of her again. Her dream picked up from where it had left off, not even a heartbeat had been skipped.

Looking in to his eyes, she saw worry and care. Ben's eyes. She lifted her hand to touch his face, to trace the scar that she had given him. Half way towards it, she froze. Returning her gaze to his eyes, she recoiled. Those eyes. The worry and care was torn away, replaced by a predatory rage. The brown orbs looked black now, burning through her.

Those eyes did not belong to Ben.

Then, fearfully, she realised that they did not belong to Kylo either.

Retreating, she backed herself in to a corner of the surrounding darkness of her dream, which had become a nightmare. He approached her, a grin developing on his face. She had never seen Kylo smile, but this was not him. The smile was petrifying and predatory, as though whatever this was was baring its teeth in preparation for attack.

Just before he reached her, he let out a growl. An animalistic growl that definitely did not belong to or even be able to originate from a human.

Instinctively, Rey put her hand out in front of her to stop him from coming any closer. However, he carried on approaching, only freezing once her hand suddenly made contact with his chest. Rey gasped. That tingle. The burn. The familiarity. Despite his burning eyes, this was her Ben. No, just Ben. Not hers. Just Ben Solo. The Ben she knew. Not the animal that seemed to have taken over him.

When her hand did not pull away from its contact with his body, the animalistic nature that had been taking over the dream retreated. Rey suddenly felt the emptiness she had felt inside herself disappear. When the burning, black eyes returned to that familiar brown, Rey held her breath as she saw pain and anger turn in to shock.

Speechless, he stood in front of her breathing heavily at the realisation that she was alive.

"Ben," she whispered, concern showing in her eyes at his silence. Despite being silent since Crait, up until earlier today, his muteness scared her, as did the look in his eyes. He looked as though he was seeing a ghost, and it only made him appear more vulnerable than she had ever seen him.

 _Ben_. This was definitely Ben.

As they stared at each other, Kylo gave in. He reached his hand up. Despite her hand on his chest, he had feel her skin against his own. He had to make sure she was real, not just a dream. He had to feel her.

As his hand got closer, he could feel her natural body heat radiating off of her body and it made his breath hitch in his throat. Gulping, he carried on.

He was about to reach her when suddenly the connection broke.

* * *

Bolting upright in his bed, he realised. She's alive. Rey is alive, but why had he not been able to feel her through the bond?

Why now, through her dreams and touch, would the bond make itself known again after being seemingly severed?

Realisation dawned on him. When she was hit on the cliff, the connection of their bond was abruptly severed. The bond must have been damaged, not to mention any injuries she had sustained, which would have inhibited the bond's strength.

He had thought she was gone. He had felt so empty and alone.

Now, he knew she was alive.

He had heard her say his birth name, a sound that would have normally made him recoil, yet in her voice had sounded so perfectly right. She was his weakness, but since he had realised that he had not lost her, he found himself not feeling so furious with the acknowledgement.

She was alive. That's all that mattered right now. After his day of worry, concern and rage motivated by loss, feeling her presence through the bond made him release a sigh of relief. Yet before it was fully expelled, he froze.

She was laying on the ground in front of him, barely conscious. She was pale, a glistening layer of sweat visible on her forehead. Rushing to her side, he knelt beside her. Instinctively looking for injury, his eyes hurriedly roamed her body, until they saw her ankle. It was bandaged, an injury she must have obtained after the volcano eruption, he realised. It had been tended to, but it didn't look right.

Carefully, Kylo peeled back the blood-soaked bandages, only to reveal the worst of what he had expected. Her injury to her ankle was infected.

That explains why she looks so unwell, he thought.

Returning his eyes, to her face, his brown ones met hers. She was whispering something to him, but it was so quiet and muffled that he could not understand her. Frowning, Kylo was aware that his concern for her must have been obvious and visible, but considering the state of her in front of him, Kylo did not find himself caring about being disgustingly vulnerable, not after he thought he would never see her, or hear her voice, again.

As the connection started to collapse, as it normally did after several minutes, Kylo found himself not wanting it to end. He could not leave her alone in this state. He willed the force to maintain the connection, but failed. His own vulnerability and weakness had taken its toll. He watched her fade away, but not before he saw a pressure build around her hand and wrist, instantaneous purple bruises forming. A scream formed on her lips, but she faded away along with their connection, leaving a panicked Kylo kneeling on the ground of his quarters, leaving anger to rise within him.

He would not lose her again. Enemies or not, he needed her. He just hoped that she needed him too.

"Rey!"

Something pulled on her arm, yet she could not feel any pain. Hearing blaster fire, she used what energy she could to open her eyes, only for it to be slightly effective. Over her, she saw Finn, Rose and the rest of the Resistance members.

What were all the Resistance members doing out of the cave all of a sudden?

Following their blaster fire and their eyes, she turned to her hand. A tentacle was wrapped around her wrist, blinking up to who it belonged to, Rey saw the same black eyes she had seen in her dream. The eyes that had transformed from Ben's, but weren't his.

Attempting to pull her arm away, Rey winced in pain as she finally returned to full consciousness. It had a tight hold on her and was starting to pull her in to the water.

"Rey!" she heard shouted behind her again.

The blaster fire cascaded over the water, creating a beautiful reflection. Finally, a shot struck the creature by the side of its head, causing it to retreat suddenly, releasing Rey's wrist in the process.

Attempting to get to her feet, Rey felt someone grab her other arm to help her.

Pulled in to the centre with everyone else, Rey saw that it was Rose holding her, fear evident on her face.

"It's circling!" Finn shouted.

As Rey turned to where he was looking, she could see it floating in the water. It had a tentacle for a tongue that captured its prey.

Black eyes that showed no emotion except predatory hunger.

A scaled body, with a hint of green.

It was half the size of a transporter ship, easily outweighing all of those on this tiny island.

It started to growl, stopping in the water. As it turned towards them, everyone started to retreated backwards slightly. The blaster had skimmed its head, but left no evidence. They had no other weapons, so Rey instinctively reached for her lightsaber. Activating it, she saw the black eyes return to her. Seeing its previously intended prey, its eyes narrowed slightly.

Despite her limp and the pain, Rey could not let them all die. They were her family, and they would do the same for her, they already proved that when she was captured in the water the day before.

Limping forward, in the moonlight her lightsaber shone, emitting a blue glow over its surroundings, as it buzzed with energy. The obvious challenge she was offering caused the creature to rise out of the water. It was taller than her, than all of them.

She heard everyone gasp behind her in fear.

It looked like a dog. It had a small snout and four legs, with a large tail extended behind it in to the water.

It's ear-deafening roar brought Rey back to her senses.

"Get in the cave!" She shouted to those behind her, initially they froze out of fear, but then did so. However, the creature got closer and roared again.

"Do it!" Rey shouted.

As they entered the cave, the creature roared again, rage evident in its stance.

Holding her lightsaber centred and pointing it to the sky. Rey breathed a calming breath to allow the force to overtake her, envelope her.

At the next roar, Rey's eyes opened sharply, a look of calm on her face, with the familiar, powerful energy running through her veins.

As the creature attacked, Rey blocked it with her lightsaber. At the contact, the creature howled in pain. With the force running through her veins, Rey forgot about her pain, her illness. She had to protect her family.

As the tentacle extended from its mouth, it grabbed Rey sharply by her uninjured wrist. Hissing in pain, Rey came about with her lightsaber, severing the tongue from its hold. As she shook off what remained of the tentacle from around her wrist, she returned her focus to the creature again. Howling in pain, it retreated quickly back in to the water, disappearing from sight.

As she turned around to those in the cave, she saw them start to walk cautiously back in to the moonlight, sighs of relief chorusing in the sea air.

Rey saw it then, in her peripheral vision. Focusing her gaze, a white light was coming towards them. The white light evolved in to several, before darkness overtook.


	5. Your Jealousy Nearly Kills Me

**Author's Note: I do not own Star Wars.**

* * *

 **Your Jealously Nearly Kills Me**

Sitting in the throne room, did not make Kylo feel powerful. As an apprentice all these years, he had longed to see what it would feel like to be seated here. Instead it made him feel small and alone. The large, empty throne room, just added to his loneliness.

He had not seen her in days. The only relief he could seek was sensing that she was still alive. Yet, he could not see her or feel any emotion. The silence from her side of the bond only made him angrier. He was her enemy, yet he could not bear her silence.

Sighing aggressively as he slumped in the throne, he let out a bitter laugh. Here he was, sitting in a throne leading a large army. Yet, his main concern was the woman who was his enemy. The woman who had rejected him. The memory stung. He needed her, there was no denying that. It only made him weaker each time he saw her, but she managed to allow him to reach a balance within himself, or as close as he could get to it.

Standing up, Kylo made his way to his quarters. Whenever a storm trooper or guard passed him, he was met with distant salutes before they quickly retreated away from him. Being feared had its perks. He could be alone when he needed to be. Sadly, this also extended to when he was weak and craved comfort, but he would never let this show. He is the Supreme Leader now, he thought. They must only see my strength. Since the cliff incident, he had neglected the First Order. He was the Supreme Leader now, but that was not what he had wanted. He wanted to destroy everything that ever hurt him, except her. She was his only exception. He wanted to rule the galaxy with her. Destroy everything that tried to hurt them.

He had asked her to be with him, but she had rejected him. The familiar ache in his chest returned, but he willed it away. He had almost lost her, but she was alive, and for now that was enough.

Entering his room, Kylo looked in to his mirror. The cracks still mocked him, but he accepted them as a part of him now, damaged and unwanted. Seeing a figure in his peripheral vision, Kylo became aware that he was not alone in his quarters. Hand instictively reaching to the hilt of his lightsaber at his hip, he sharply turned his focus to the figure lying on his bed.

He felt the bond's connection immediately. There she was. He walked cautiously towards her, scared that the connection would break too quickly.

She looked better than when he had seen her days ago. The bandages on her foot were clean. The bruising he had seen when he last saw her had started to fade. He felt a growl escape himself at the thought of something else touching her.

Reaching the bed, Kylo saw that the colour had returned to her face. She was still unconscious, but Kylo could see from the rise and fall of her chest that she was breathing. Letting out a relieved sigh, Kylo removed his glove and reached up.

As his fingers lightly trace her forehead, her eyes suddenly shot open. He froze but did not removed his fingertips from her face. Looking in to her brown eyes, he saw the shock and fear suddenly fade and change in to apprehension.

Sighing again, he boldly cupped her face with his hand, tracing his thumb lightly over her cheek bone.

"Oh, Rey," he whispered.

She didn't recoil or retreat at his touch, instead she settled in to it cautiously. Somehow, the touch of her enemy made her feel safe. It didn't make sense, but it did at the same time. She needed him.

"I need you," she admitted to herself, not realising that she had said it out loud.

Kylo's breath hitched on his throat, and she saw a tear escape down his cheek as the connection faded.

Realising she had said it out loud, she internally cursed herself. He is the enemy, she thought to herself. You cannot afford to feel this way.

* * *

Left with only the ghost of his touch, Rey surveyed her surroundings. She was in some sort of medical room. Rising from the body, she was relieved to find that most of the pain in her leg was gone, and the bruising on both of her wrists and ankle had began fading.

Walking cautiously out of the room, she wandered the ship. In her patient gown, she earned some confused looks from the people aboard the ship. She did not recognise them, but they hadn't attacked her, so that must be a good sign she supposed.

As she reached the bridge, she saw her immediately. If it wasn't the intricate hair that allowed you to identify her, it would be her confident, yet feminine, stance. Princess, Rey remembered.

As soon as Leia noticed Rey, she gasped in horror as she saw that she was dressed in only her patient gown. Turning to someone behind her, she gestured sharply for him to give her his jacket. As he approached, Rey saw that it was Poe. Seeing the humour on his face, Rey smiled, yanking the outstretched garment from him. He could be an ass sometimes, but he was a caring friend. She had learnt this in the very short time since they had met.

"Rey?"

Turning she saw Finn and Rose both smirking as they saw her attire.

"Shut it, the pair of you," she quipped, causing them to laugh when they saw her embarrassed smirk.

"Let's go and talk privately," Leia said as she lead them off the bridge and to a nearby meeting room.

Sitting down, Rey grabbed herself a glass of water from the jug in the centre of the table. Despite going through such trauma and being unconscious for days, she didn't feel outrageously thirsty, thanks to her life on Jakku. She had to admit, her past did have its perks, especially during war.

"What happened?" Rey asked calmly, only to be met by Leia's confidence.

"You collapsed just as we approached to retrieve you." Nodding in understanding, Rey looked at her again to encourage her to continue.

"We are currently on an ally ship that is cruising in the outer rim, while we fix our ships."

"Once they're fixed we're outta here" Poe interrupted, earning him a disapproving glance from Leia.

"They didn't help us on Crait," Finn continued, "the only reason they're helping us now is because we're helping fix their fighter ships." That confused Rey.

"Why did they need fixing in the first place?"

"They had an encounter with the First Order," Poe replied darkly. "A few patrolling fighter ships."

"What about the Falcon?" Rey asked warily.

"In the hanger," Finn answered, "Poe and Chewie managed to get it off the planet just after the eruption." Rey sighed in relief. It was all they had left of Han, someone she had started to see as a father figure before his sudden death. Oh, Ben. No. Kylo killed Han.

"We would have come to get you guys sooner," Poe continued. "But with the all of the falling debris, we couldn't risk the Falcon, it's pretty much the only fighter ship we have left".

Nodding in understanding, the conversation evolved in to planning their next steps, during which Rey zoned out.

She could feel him. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she could see him sitting in the empty chair next to her. Trying not to make it obvious to those in the room, she focused on just glancing at him briefly, pretending to be rubbing her neck. It would be understandable, since she had been lying in a medical bed for what must have been a few days.

When she wasn't glancing at him, she could feel his intense gaze focused on her, causing goosebumps to develop on her arms. Since the others were discussing their plans, she was relieved that the bond only let them see each other. Only you, his words echoed in her mind. The words causing her to feel her temperature rising. He did not say a word, instead he clasped her hand in his. She didn't retreat, just turned and met his eyes. His eyes betrayed care, but was soon replaced by anger, as his eyes saw the jacket on her shoulders. As soon as his eyes became Kylo's, she found herself longing for the Ben in him.

Jealously seeped through the bond and he squeezed her hand painfully tight, causing her to wince.

"You. Are. Mine." He hissed, still squeezing her hand. "No one else can have you."

"Ben..." she whispered fearfully, begging for the light in him to rise again.

Noticing that she was turned away from the conversation, the others seated at the table with her began to noticed. Poe placed a hand on her shoulder, from where he was seated next to her, in order to get her attention.

Seeing the pressure of a handprint in the jacket, something in Kylo broke. The jealousy and rage burst through the bond at such an overwhelming strength, causing Rey to suddenly stand.

"I don't belong to anyone," she croaked, immediately regretting her words, as Kylo's hand reached out abruptly, choking her with the force.

As she struggled to breathe, the others at the table rushed to her aid, confused as to what was happening.

"Ben," she whispered, tears streaming down her face now. "Please."

As the hold released, she fell back on to the floor, gasping urgently for oxygen.

Kylo stood there. Shocked, ashamed. What had he done? He thought he would never hurt her, he never wanted to hurt her. Yet, his anger at the thought of her never wanting him had robbed him of all conscious thinking.

The abandonment and the rejection he had felt his entire life came bubbling to the surface. He had made the same mistake his grandfather had made. He had nearly choked the life out of the only light in his life. Ashamed, he fell to his knees, tears running down his face.

As the tears in Rey's eyes cleared, she looked towards him. Any anger and fear that had risen died the second she saw him on his knees. He wouldn't look at her. The look of shame on his face made her chest ache to comfort him. He had tried to kill her. Kylo had tried to kill her. Yet, the Ben in him had stopped him. Although Ben was buried deep behind Kylo, she could feel him getting higher to the surface. She longed for him to.

As Rey looked to the group around her to reassure them that she was fine, medical personnel had just arrived. Looking back to him, all she saw was an empty space where he had been kneeling.


	6. The Sound of Your Voice Was All It Took

**Author's Note: I do not own Star Wars.**

* * *

 **The Sound of your Voice was all it Took**

Sitting back in the medical room she had awoken in only a few hours prior, Rey kept her gaze focused on her hands in her lap. Refusing to think about what had happened, which had led to her lying to her concerned friends.

"Panic attack," she had said. "Just everything that happened catching up with me." Nodding slightly in the hope that it would be believable to both them, and herself. She couldn't think about it, not yet.

Eventually, over the next hour they started to leave to return to their duties. All that remained was Leia and Poe, the latter of which had just got up to leave.

As he left, Rey leapt on to her feet, taking off his jacket with the intention of returning it to him. Looking back towards her when she had moved, he shook his head at her hand offering the jacket.

"Keep it," he smiled. "It suits you."

As he strode out of the door, leaving the room, Rey shyly shrugged a little and put the jacket back on, turning to Leia.

"Let's get you to your room," she smiled. "You can't stay in the medical bay the whole time we're on this ship."

As soon as the door to her bunk shut behind them, Leia spoke.

"How is he?"

Seeing Rey's confused expression, she continued.

"I heard you say his name, back in the meeting room."

Realisation dawned on Rey, causing a blush to rise to her face. She had said his name. His birth name. She had begged him. The hard floors of her temporary room became increasingly interesting to her eyes, which were brimming with tears again.

"I felt him through the force," she carried on. "But I did not know that he had such an intimate connection with you." Rey's blush deepened, tears beginning to escape her eyes.

"Physically, he is fine," she croaked. "There is still light in him." Her own confidence faltered.

 _Was there really any light left?_

Seeing the tears in her eyes, Leia stepped forward warily, enveloping Rey. This is how Rey had always wished to be hugged, how she had wished her own mother to have hugged her upon her return. A return that would never come. She had lost her mother, and now she feared that she had also lost Ben.

Sobs escaped her, causing her to break down in Leia's arms. Feeling his presence, Rey looked up over Leia's shoulder, still engulfed in her embrace.

She expected to see him with his lightsaber activated, the red glow making the rage in his eyes obvious. But that was not what she saw.

Ben stood there. Eyes boring in to the floor, tears streaming down his face, shoulders slumped. Rey had never seen him so full of emotion, so destroyed. It silenced her escaping emotions.

As seen as he felt her presence through her world wind of emotions, he immediately looked towards her. Seeing her so upset in the arms of someone else, practically broke his heart, causing him to violently recoil. The General. He could sense her presence through the force.

Rey pulled back and nodded in response to something she had said, looking back to him to relay the information.

Kylo braced himself for what he expected. Hatred, loathing, wishes of a painful death.

However, his mother had always surprised him.

"She says," Rey started. "come home...please." Her voice was so full of sadness that he feared he would break and drop to his knees at the sight.

As the connection faded, she saw the pain in his eyes, knowing that it was reflected in her own.

Over the next few weeks, they saw each other very little. The bond connection only making itself known a few times. However, whenever she saw him, he would ignore her presence completely, and if he had to turn in her direction, he would look straight through her.

Although it hurt, she ignored him too, never saying a word, sometimes not even looking in his direction.

They were both hurting.

Rey had begun losing hope that she could save Ben. The light within him beginning to sound more mythical than existent.

Meanwhile, he was ashamed of himself, causing him to retreat back in to Supreme Leader Ren. The result of which caused several storm troopers to lose their lives to his rage.

Thinking of her only made his shame evolve in to anger at himself. Fortunately, as the Supreme Leader, this led to his subject's fear for him to be reinforced. Hux would only have to hear him enter a room before his hand would subconsciously touch his neck.

He had only seen... _her_ , a few times since.

During the first connection, he had been ready to apologise to her, give her everything she asked for. She was right, he was a monster, but not to her. He never wanted his monstrous actions to be directed towards her, no matter how engulfed by darkness he was. However, the apology never came. The second she realised he was there, she looked at him with a great sadness in her eyes that made his heart ache. Unfortunately, she had not been alone. He watched, as she turned back to the person in her company, Poe Dameron he deduced.

The way she looked at him, the smile permanently on her face, the laugh that escaped her. It was heartbreakingly beautiful to observe. She was happy, but not because of him. She was happy with Poe. That in itself broke him. She was not his, not anymore. She had been too happy and focused on her company to see the tears that fell down his face, as yet another crack was added to his soul.

The rest of the connections in the few weeks since, consisted of him using all of the focus he had to ignore her presence. He was a monster, and she was happier with someone else. The least he could do was let her to be happy, even if it meant he had to attempt to ignore her existence.

The First Order were getting closer to the rebels. Information provided had informed the Supreme Leader that they had recently been on an ally ship, in the outer rim, near an uncolonized planet. Naturally, this lead was followed by the Supreme Leader. He could not afford to be weak. His new role demanded his dedication to their goals, even if it required him to destroy all of those who attempted to go against him. Even if that included..no, he couldn't think of her. Not now.

Inhaling deeply, he regained his focus.

Standing on the bridge, he watched the stars pass, as the First Order was making its way towards the rebel's last known location. Once in range, the ally ship carrying the rebels would be damaged beyond repair. The hundreds aboard that ship would die, immediately or slow, either way their deaths would be ensured. Pride rose within him, as he thought of his grandfather. Since learning of his true lineage, Kylo had idolized him, wanted to be him, dreamed of finishing his goals, determined not to make the same mistakes. But he had. He had made some of the same mistakes.

He thought of her then. He couldn't help it. He had hurt and pushed away the final speck of light remaining in his life. Destroyed his relationship with the one person who made him feel complete. The person he cared about, she was his weakness but also his strength. Her faith in him and efforts had encouraged and allowed him to finally execute Snoke. Remembering the unexpected turn of events, her rejection of him, Kylo no longer felt that familiar stab of rejection and pain that the memory usually caused. What he had done to her was much worse.

As soon as their bond found even a minuscule of strength, it made itself known. As soon as the force connection began to form, the emptiness in him became full. Before, he had chance to inhale, she was in front of him.

 _Gods, why did her eyes have to be so intensely beautiful?_

Her shock quickly drained to give way to apprehension. Quickly looking to the floor and back up to his face, she opened her mouth to speak to him for the first time in weeks.

Please, force, no. Please end the connection now, he willed internally. If she spoke, her beautiful voice would only give rise to his weakness for her and he would surely break.

"Ben, I..." she began, looking down to his chest to avoid meeting his intense gaze.

His sharp intake of breath at the sound of her voice, making her eyes rise and lock with his. Seeing the care and worry within hers, was all it took.

"We're coming," he whispered as discreetly as one could on the ship's bridge.

Taken aback by the sound of his voice after all these weeks was evident by the fact that she took more time than necessary to decipher what he had said, her eyes widening slightly upon realisation. With her response not expressing the understanding of how serious the issue was, Kylo took to addressing the confused glances of his crew on the bridge, his eyes never leaving hers.

"We are going to end this today!" he shouted, his fist in the air. "We are going to kill all of the rebel scum left in the galaxy!"

As the bridge crew cheered, raising their own fists in the air as a sign of commitment to their Supreme leader, Rey saw Ben for the first time in weeks. Despite appearing as the Supreme Leader intent on death and destruction, she saw the pleading look in his eyes.


	7. In the Darkness, You Shine

**Author's Note: I do not own Star Wars.**

* * *

 **In the Darkness, you Shine**

Fire. Death. Destruction. Screaming. Rey was surrounded by all of these things. They were deafening and overwhelming to her ears, but somehow the adrenaline managed to keep her steady on her feet.

After Ben's warning, Rey had ran to the bridge, but she had not made it in time. As she ran, the red alert sounded, and people ran past her in the corridors. As she rounded the corner towards the bridge, she had ran in to Poe who, without hesitation, grabbed her bicep and pulled her with him in to a run. It didn't take her long to realise that they were heading towards the hanger. The Falcon.

The ship shuddered violently beneath her feet, as the First Order began firing. She could feel him through the force, his pleading and fear bleeding through the bond. It took every ounce of self control she had to ignore his emotions. She had to get off of this ship.

As they entered the hanger, Rey saw the crew hurrying to board their emergency evacuation ships. Despite her attention towards the others, Poe had not loosed her arm, it was only when he did, that Rey realised they were standing before the Falcon. Hurrying on to it, Rey saw that Finn and Rose were already onboard, with Chewie in the pilot's seat.

As Poe sat down next to him, they hurridely got the engine running.

"What about Leia?" Rey asked, the panic evident in her voice.

"The bridge has their own evacuation ship, she'll be on that," Poe replied.

As they had flown away from the ship, they could see from the windows that the ship had already malfunctioned, powering down as they were hit by the First Order repeatedly. Yet, as she stared on in horror, Rey felt him again. Relief. He was relieved that she was no longer on board, that she was alive and unharmed. The contrast of emotions between them was unsettling.

As they watched their ally ship, they saw how close it had become to the planet's atmosphere. They had been orbitting the planet, while the rebels had prepared for their departure over the next few days. Going down to the planet before they were fully functional was an unacceptable option. They couldn't afford to be attacked again, not while their ships were not fully ready. They needed to be patient and ready to escape if necessary, but the First Order had been too fast, too unpredictable. Someone had betrayed the rebels.

"It's caught in the atmosphere!" Rose shouted from behind Rey.

The ally ship had drifted too close to the atmosphere after its engines had malfunctioned, now it was plummeting towards the planet's surface in an envelope of fire and flying debris.

That's when Rey realised.

"Guys, the bridge's evacuation ship," she started, worry evident in her voice, "It hasn't detached."

Leia is still on the ship.

Suddenly, the Falcon's equipment made a chorus of alert noises, but they could not react fast enough. The force of what hit the Falcon had been so strong, it had knocked everyone, even Chewie on to the floor, from where they had been sat, or standing.

Rey was the first to regain her senses, jumping on to her feet, as the ship shaked uncomfortably beneath her. They were heading towards the planet, the same as the ally ship, but Rey couldn't get the engines to start.

"What's the damage?" Poe asked, stumbling next to Rey, holding on to the head rest of her seat.

"Nothing we can repair before we hit the planet surface," Rey replied.

Poe's face fell in to a frown, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, as he saw the ally ship finally crash on to the surface, explosions visible from out of orbit of the small planet. Blood was running down the side of his face.

The First Order released their fighter ships then, causing them to swarm like bees around the Falcon, and the other evacuation ships. As one of them fired upon the Falcon, the force of the blow pushed the ship further in to the atmosphere of the planet.

As they began plummeting, Rey kept trying the engine, while the others held on as tightly as they could, to whatever they could. Closing her eyes, Rey focused.

 _Light._

 _Dark._

 _Birth._

 _Death._

 _Balance._

Opening her eyes, Rey saw that the Falcon, instead of plummeting, was now gliding. She felt him again. Worry and anger. After a few seconds, he was gone again, along with her focus and control.

The Falcon crashed on to the planet's surface, skidding and then slowing to a stop.

Blood ran from her nose from the amount of strength using the force had cost her to save the Falcon, and her friends. As the familiar darkness of unconsciousness overtook her, Rey saw a hint of a sunset on the horizon.

As Rey woke, the first thing her mind registered was that darkness had enveloped the planet. Sunset, Rey remembered. As she leaned forward to look out of the Falcon's window, she saw the other evacuation ships being shot down by the First Order.

A battle to end the war.

"You've been out about two minutes," Finn started. "What are we gonna do, Rey? The engine isn't going to be repaired anytime soon."

She could see the worry on his face. Seeing the blood from her nose, Finn passed her a piece of cloth.

"We do what we have always done," she replied confidently. "We fight."

"Good, you're awake," Poe started. "We need to go. Now."

The panic, the worry, the fear. It was overwhelming. Rey hated that her friends felt like this, but this is war. They were in the middle of a war.

Stepping out from the Falcon and on to the planet's surface, Rey noticed that the heat was similar to that of Jakku, but it did not consist of sand, it was a grassy planet with a few trees, and some mountains in the distance.

Before they could even break in to a run, they were surrounded by storm troopers. Unleashing her lightsaber, Rey breathed a calming breath.

The battle had begun.

Fire. Death. Destruction. Screaming.

Around, her people fought. Injured, dead or triumphant. They all surrounded her. As a storm trooper shot his blaster in her direction, Rey ducked and blocked with her lightsaber, perfectly. Running towards him, she used her lightsaber to severe his right arm, causing his blaster to drop to the grassy ground. As he screamed in horror and pain, Rey used her lightsaber across his chest, killing him.

That's when he saw her.

In the darkness of the planet, the only three things that stood out were blue, red and fire. Her blue lightsaber shone in the darkness, casting a light, cool blue around her, while his red lightsaber contrasted it with an intense, heated red.

Feeling his presence, Rey turned and looked towards him, lightsaber still in hand.

It made Kylo gasp. Despite the fact that she had the same facial expression as she did before closing the ship door during their connection, she looked beautiful. Surrounded by fire and destruction, she was breathtaking.

Glancing at the jacket she wore, the familiar spark of jealousy ran through him. Although still strong, he didn't allow his anger to overtake him. She deserved to be happy, even if it wasn't with him.

He was just a monster.

So there they stood, staring intensely at one other, surrounded by battle. For a second, Kylo had expected her to attack him, but she still remained stood where she was. They only broke eye contact to look at the crashed evacution ship next to them, which was making an unsettling noise.

"Rey!" Kylo shouted as he ran towards her. She was closer to the ship than him. Just before he reached her, she closed the gap between his outstretched hand and her own.

The ship exploded, releasing another ball of flames in to the environment. Crashing in to the grass, beside each other, hands still clasped together, he looked at her. Seeing that she was mostly unharmed, he realised a loud sigh of relief, only to wince.

"Ben?" she asked worriedly, the battle around them forgotton.

Seeing his hand at his side, she removed it only to see blood.

"Rey! Get away from him!" Poe shouted, blaster aimed at Kylo.

Realisation dawned on Rey, he was standing nearby when Kylo had ran towards her.

Poe had shot him.

As another storm trooper attacked them, both Poe and Rey swiftly removed the threat.

Returning his aim towards Kylo on the ground, Rey stepped in front of him.

"Please, Poe," she started. "don't."

Confusion covered his features, shaking his head, he tried to grab her arm to move her out of the way, only for her to push him back.

"He's a murderer, Rey!"

"I know it doesn't make sense," Rey pleaded. "But, please, he's still Leia's son."

Letting out a sigh of defeat, Poe dropped his aim.

"I'm going to try and find her, but if he hurts you, I'll kill him."

"Noted," she replied, with a hint of a smile.

Returning her attentions to Kylo on the ground, she was met with another startled and confused look.

"Oh shut it, Ben."

When his birth name escaped her mouth, Kylo couldn't resist glancing at her.

Seeing the hint of a smile on his face, Rey turned away.

Another storm trooper attacked her, but again, she blocked and defeated perfectly. As she became outnumbered trying to protect him, Kylo used some of his remaining energy, in his injured state, to use to force to push them away from her, as he had down after he had executed Snoke.

Hearing a roar in the distance, the battle paused. Everyone. Rebels, storm troopers, even animals, froze. Rey turned to the direction of the sound, her lightsaber still gripped firmly in her hand, her hair flying in the air as she turned.

Looking at Kylo on the ground, realisation struck both of them.

The First Order aren't the only enemy on this planet.


	8. As You Dream, I See You

**Author's Note: I do not own Star Wars.**

* * *

 **As You Dream, I See You**

As another roar erupted from the darkness of the planet, people blurred around them. People attempted to retreat or hurried to move the injured. Dead and debris scattered the ground, blood staining the grass.

Looking down towards Kylo, Rey saw that he had begun to attempt to rise, his hand gripping his side, stained with blood. Putting his arm around her shoulders, she helped steady him, ignoring his look of shock at her aid. As quickly as they could, they headed towards the trees, in hope of finding cover from whatever hostility hid upon this planet. As they passed the dead, Rey urgently scanned them, relief rushing through her when they weren't her friends.

Just as they reached a tree, she let go of Kylo and settled him against a tree so he could keep his balance. Looking around, Rey tried to find somewhere they could settle to attend to his injuries. The planet was so dark, she could barely see, but the fire from the battle casted a golden glow on to the surroundings.

"Come on," she demanded, wrapping his arm around her again, taking most of his weight as he limped. He was heavy because he was so much more taller and muscular than her, but her adrenaline kept her going.

They headed towards a cave in the side of one of the mountains on the planet. It was small, but it would keep the creature out, it's roar being proof that it wasn't going to be porg-sized.

Lowering him in to the cave first, she heard him hiss in pain. Once he was down, unsteady on his feet, she quickly followed. The cave was cold, but it was their only option.

When Kylo suddenly collapsed, Rey was by his side immediately.

"Ben?" she shouted. "Ben, can you hear me?"

With her hand caressing his cheek, she let it stroke down to his neck, releasing a sigh of relief at the feeling of his pulse against her fingertips.

He looked so peaceful. No pain. No anger. No Kylo. Before her, all Rey saw was Ben. It was the first time, without being able to see his eyes, that she saw Ben. Usually she saw Kylo, with his eyes betraying the Ben Solo that was hidden beneath, but this was all Ben.

Stroking his face again, she placed a kiss on his forehead, without thinking about what she doing. _At least while he's asleep, I can tend to his wound_. She thought.

Lifting his shirt, she blushed upon seeing the exposed skin, but her face soon paled when she saw the blood. Ripping off a piece of cloth from the hem of her shirt, she pressed it against the wall of the cave, which was moist from water trickling down. She used it to wipe the blood away from the wound.

She paled even more when she realised what she would have to do, pulling her lightsaber from where she had settled it on her belt. Placing her hand on his chest and activating her lightsaber, she looked towards his face, a light blue settling on his face from it.

"Sorry about this," she said sheepishly, before she, as lightly as she could, descended it upon his wound.

His eyes shot open immediately and he screamed in pain, the sound causing tears to rise up in her eyes. Being stronger than her, he pushed her off. Putting her lightsaber away, Rey rose and moved back to him.

He was gasping now, reeling from the pain.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, making her laugh slightly. He had defended himself from someone hurting him, yet he was apologising.

"Don't worry about it," she started, a smile of her face. "I was burning you, I'd have done a lot worse."

"To hurt you would be shameful," he whispered. "It was shameful."

Remembering the events in the meeting room weeks prior, Rey avoided his gaze, her laughter dying out, and busied herself with wrapping his wounded torso with some cloth she ripped from his own shirt. She finished her work, while they both remained silent.

He watched her intently, while she avoided his gaze, reaching up and removing his cloak from his shoulders and laying it upon him as a blanket.

"Rey," he started apprehensively.

"You need to stay warm," she interrupted.

"Rey, please."

"If you get too cold, you could get worse."

"Rey."

"You need to rest, once your better, we can regroup with the others."

"Rey!" he shouted, making her jump and meet his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"I know", she nodded, tearing threatening to spill from her eyes. "I'm sorry too."

"Why are you sorry?" He asked, confused.

"For burning you with your lightsaber."

Seeing the glint of amusement in her eyes, and her faint smile, he smiled back. It wasn't a normal smile. This one was filled with affection and care. It made Rey blush and look away from his gaze.

After several minutes, she spoke again.

"You should sleep," Rey began. "Rest will allow you to heal."

"So should you," he responded, his eyes still focused on her, as she remained avoiding his. "Lie with me."

Seeing her tense, he reached his hand up to caress her face.

"You need rest too."

Upon meeting his eyes, she relaxed. Nodding, she lay down next him, pulling some of the cloak upon her, as his arm acted as a pillow beneath her head. Feeling his eyes still focused on her, she turned to face him.

"You should be sleeping," she spoke sternly, earning her a smile of amusement, which she couldn't help but return.

Closing her eyes, she attempted to rest. When they woke up, they would need as much energy as possible to, hopefully, find the others. Hearing his breathing become rhythmic, she opened her eyes, to find him already asleep.

He looked peaceful, as he had done earlier. Reaching out, she traced his scar, her eyes following her fingers, only to return to his face once her hand settled on his neck. With the slight flutter of his pulse against her palm, she calmed enough to allow sleep to capture her.

* * *

As he opened his eyes, he become aware of an individual next him. As he looked over to her, he smiled. _Always so beautiful_ , he thought. Remembering the events of the previous day, he looked around the cave, the sunlight shining through the cave opening.

Looking down to his chest, he saw that at some point in sleep, her hand had made its way under his shirt, which had ridden up. Her hand had settled over his heart, her skin on his making it burn. In his contentment, he found himself wishing that he could wake next to her, everyday, for the rest of time.

Hearing her breathe in a deep breath, that only implied her awakening, he found himself worried that she would recoil from him. _You're a monster,_ echoing in his mind.

When her eyes met his, she didn't tense. To his surprise, she appeared even more relaxed than she had when she was asleep.

Subconsciously, he leaned forward. She did not tense, only followed his actions, as though she was his reflection in a mirror.

He could not resist these feelings any longer.

As their lips brushed lightly, they both gasped in unison. This was their first kiss, as individuals and together. Their kiss became more urgent and passionate, her hand coming up to grasp his face, while his took place at the small of her back, pulling her closer to him.

Pulling apart, gasping for breath, still tangled with each other. Ben wished for this moment to never end. Wait. _His name is Kylo_ , he thought. _Ben Solo is dead_. However, as his eyes returned hers, he found himself no longer sure of the truth in his thoughts.

"We should get going," he said, reluctant to end their moment, but they weren't safe to stay here, especially not when his own mind had begun to betray him.

Her only response was a nod, as she pulled away.


	9. In Your Pain, I'm Exposed

**Author's Note: I do not own Star Wars.**

* * *

 **In Your Pain, I'm Exposed**

As they trekked through the trees, they searched for the others. If the others were anywhere on the planet, it would be near the mountains.

In the distance, the fires from the ships had died down, leaving only debris and ash in their wake, surrounded by bodies. Instead of sympathy, all they felt was anger. They had argued since they had left the cave.

"He's my friend," she argued.

"If a guy gives you his jacket, it's not because he's your friend."

"Oh force, it's a jacket, Kylo," emphasising the use of his secondary name, it made Kylo feel bitter. She only ever used it to make him angry.

"You accepted it and wear it, despite it having his name written on it." He hated seeing someone else's name on her, let alone their clothes.

Sighing in response, Rey looked away from him. His eyes never showed anger when he looked at her. Not when he interrogated her, penetrating her mind. Not when she gave him that scar on his face. Instead, he had looked at her with fascination at her strength and ability. Not even when he was choking her with the force. His face was angry, but his eyes. His eyes were pleading, petrified. He was petrified of losing her to someone else. Scared of not being good enough for yet another person he cared for.

"Why did you kiss me, Ben?"

"Well, I was under the impression that it was mutual."

Blushing in response, Rey continued to focus on her surroundings instead of him.

"Why do you use my birth name?" Scowling when he referred to it as his.

"It's your name."

"No, my name is Kylo."

"That's what you want it to be."

"That's what it is."

"No!" she shouted, stopping suddenly to look at him. "Ben Solo is still in their somewhere."

"Ben Solo is _dead_ ," he hissed sharply, emphasising the last word.

"No he isn't," she returned with just as much harshness, poking his chest sharply. "He's in there, he's just damaged and hidden under that persona you like to call Kylo Ren."

"You can't fix me!" he shouted, his anger exploding. Yet, it didn't make Rey falter, he admired her for that.

"I've already started." Looking smug at his admittance that his true self existed.

He scoffed in response, looking away from her, exhibiting his disbelief.

"Last time I checked, I'm not the one that screamed your name on the cliff."

He looked taken aback at this.

"I-,'' he started, but before he could finish, movement in the trees behind them caught his attention.

Storm troopers, which had clearly been abandoned after the others raced for any working ship to escape the planet, ran through the trees towards them. Seeing them as a threat, Rey got ready to defend herself, grabbing her lightsaber from her belt, but it was too late for her to activate it.

The storm troopers raised their blasters and shot at her, in an attempt to protect their Supreme Leader. Using his energy, in his injured state, Kylo used the force to stop them mid air, pushing them back in the direction of the assailants, killing them. However, to his confusion, one was still standing.

Looking towards Rey, he saw that she was now on the ground. He had been too slow. A shot had already hit her, before he could defend them. Using the force, he flung the storm trooper in to a tree, killing him.

"Rey!"

He collapsed to his knees, applying pressure to her wound to her shoulder. Reaching up, he felt her pulse fluttering slowly. He sighed in relief when he was assured that she was alive, but felt a sense of dread when she began to pale and blood soaked his hands.

In his panic, and ignoring his own injuries, he lifted her in to his arms, as he had done on Takodana.

They had come so far since then.

As he stood, he hissed from the pain in his side but ignored it. Running as fast as he could through the trees, he had to find the others. Without any medical supplies, she could bleed out or it could get infected, he couldn't let that happen. He had to save her.

* * *

He found them taking refuge in hanger bay of the crashed ally ship, which was further down from the other crashed ships and the cave. Crashing the door down with the force, they had got their blasters ready to defend themselves, shock on their faces when they recognised who he was. However, when their eyes saw Rey in his arms, they faltered, lowering their weapons, but keeping them ready just in case.

"Please," he started, tears running down his face. "Help her, she's been shot."

Leading him cautiously towards a table, where he could set her down, they gathered what medical supplies they could.

Reluctantly, he stepped away from her so that they could help her, only to be grabbed by the collar of his shirt by none other than Poe Dameron.

"What did you do to her?" he shouted, anger visible on his face.

"Storm troopers," was all Ben could say, tears still streaming down his face. The outburst of emotion caused Poe to release his grip, confusion on his face.

He felt her then. _The General_. Turning around reluctantly, he came face to face with her. She had a cane now, and she had bruises covering her left arm. Seeing where his eyes were, she added some context.

"The bridge's evacuation ship didn't detach," she began. "My injuries should have been more extensive, but we managed to break our fall with the stabilisers, the engine had died but it still had some life left in it."

"I found her among the debris," Poe added, only to be ignored by Ben, who turned his focus back to Rey. Surrounded by individuals with some medical understanding, unconscious beneath them. The sight made him burst in to tears, letting out strained sobs. _Oh force, please don't take her from me._

In his peripheral vision, he saw the General moving closer to his side, but he could not find it within himself to look at her.

He had panicked and thought that Rey was going to die.

"She's going to be fine," the general stated confidently. "The bleeding has already stopped."

In response he allowed his emotions to completely envelope him, breaking down. The General warily captured him in a hug, and to their surprise, he settled in to it.

For the first time in nearly a decade, Leia was hugging her son.

As Finn and Rose also approached, their confusion was clear, but they were predominately focused on the health of Rey, who was still being attended by all of the available individuals with any medical capabilities.

Rey was their last hope of defeating the First Order. Their strength. Their last Jedi.


	10. Together, We Are Free

**Author's Note: I do not own Star Wars.**

* * *

 **Together, We Are Free**

The next few hours were a blur. One second he was in the General's embrace, the next he was seated, his wound being checked and tended to. However, any pain he would have felt was ignored, as his eyes never left Rey. He had failed her. He could use the force strongly, yet when he was angry and focused on her, his mind struggled to comprehend their surroundings.

He should have protected her. He was a failure. _He always would be_.

As his tears stopped flowing, he realised where he was. This was his enemy's base. The very enemy he had ordered the complete annihalation of only a day before. _The General_. He had hugged her. He had hugged his mother.

He looked at her then, where she was still in front of him, while his wound was being bandaged again. As few as the rebels were now, they lacked the equipment and technology for modern medicine, having to use much older techniques.

Her face betrayed nothing, but he could see the glint of relief in her eyes. Anger. Regret. Guilt.

"Ben..." she started, only to close her mouth again, unable to form the remainder of her sentence.

Finn came over to them, well, the General, he tried to avoid the Supreme Leader as much as he could.

Rey, and surviving was their priority right now.

"She's stable," he began, quickly glancing to his enemy before returning his eyes to the General. "She's unconscious still, but all she has to worry about is a cauterized blast to the shoulder."

The guilt flowing through Ben erupted like a volcano. He had failed her twice now. First, when he had nearly killed her by strangulation, and now, by failing to protect her.

Looking back in her direction, she was unconscious, her shoulder now bandaged, mild blood stains still remaining. The longing to be by her side overtook him, and it must have shown not just in his eyes, but on his face to, for those around him looked shocked.

 _Yes, the monster has emotions too, Ben thought._

"Go to her," his mother spoke calmly. As he turned to look at her, he could see the understanding in her eyes, but he could tell that they would be sitting down for a serious talk at the next available opportunity. She would never stop being his mother, no matter how much he tried to insist that she meant nothing to him.

It had all been lies. Ben Solo was alive. Ben Solo was here.

Approaching Rey cautiously, Ben saw the other rebels around him move away, as though a force field existed around him. He could see the looks on their faces in his peripheral vision. Disgust. Anger. Even fear, but he could not find it within him to care.

Rey.

She looked pale, yet peaceful. He found himself wishing that they had just stayed in that cave.

He pulled an old chair beside her and sat himself in it, taking her hand immediately without conscious thought. At the touch of her skin, he took a sharp intake of breath.

He clutched her hand firmly, positioned as though they were about to arm wrestle. He laughed quietly through his tears at the thought. He remembered arm wrestling as a kid, with his father, and Chewie. The fur ball always let him win, followed by messing up his hair. He had been his best friend, until he was sent away to Luke. He hadn't seen him since.

As he felt her hand tighten his own, his own mind froze and his eyes immediately focused on her face.

"Rey," he whispered gently.

Her eyes fluttered open, scanning her surroundings, taking one glance at him and focusing there.

A tear escaped her eye, as she attempted to surpress a sob, causing him to rise from his seat and sit next to wear she lay, wiping the tears away form her face.

"Ben," she croaked, her confusion evident.

"I know, know," he started shyly. "You were right."

Seeing him so openly emotional, so caring, she knew immediately what he meant. She was right when she had said that Ben Solo was alive. He was right in front of her, not just in Kylo's eyes, or on his face, but wholly, with no Kylo in sight.

Smiling together simultaneously. The rebel's watching them warily shared looks of confusion and utter shock.

* * *

As darkness fell upon the planet, as it embraced nighttime, Rey was asleep, Ben still at her side, holding her hand.

The rebel's had avoided them, as much as possible. The only people coming near, being those who were checking her bandages. They just could not comprehend what was happening. The Supreme Leader of the First Order was in their hide out, but he wasn't trying to kill them. He showed deep feelings for their last hope. The fact that he had feelings at all was the most shocking detail.

He saw him approach in his peripheral vision, before he turned to look at him. His free hand folding in to a fist.

 _The Pilot._

"So," he started. "You and Rey, huh?"

His hands were in his pockets, and he clearly looked like he didn't want to be there.

Ben just ignored him, returning his gaze to Rey. She looked so peaceful as she slept.

Hearing the Pilot release a loud sigh, Ben's fist twitched slightly. _Why wouldn't he go away?_

"Look," the Pilot started, causing Ben to jump out of his chair, his fist at his side ready to strike if necessary. This surprised the Pilot, but he didn't back away, he simply looked at Rey, and their still joined hands.

"You're hurting her," he said bluntly, his eyes refusing to meet the Supreme Leader's.

Returning his gaze to Rey, and their joined hands, Ben saw that in his anger, he was squeezing her hand bruisingly tight. This caused him to release her hand immediately, as though he had been burned. _He could not allow her to get hurt. Not again_.

As he stared at Rey, his guilt evident, Poe returned his eyes to him. _He looks so overwhelmingly human_ , Poe thought. When Ben returned to look at him, Poe only nodded and retreated back to the other rebel's.

Over in another corner of the bunker, a radio was being used to once again attempt to get help. They knew it was futile, after what had occured on Crait, but with so much hope, they had to try.

Suddenly, a message came through. A message that was being transmitted across every single frequency.

Amlifying the volume of radio as high as it could go, the sound of the message echoed through the bunker, causing everyone to turn their attention to the radio.

Amidst the static, the general context of the message came through.

"...The First Order...Supreme Leader Ren is dead..."

Almost immediately, everyone returned their gaze to Ben, who was still watching Rey, who had awoken just before the message had played.

They had presumed he was dead, because he had not returned with them during their retreat. Considering that the last time any storm troopers had seen him, he had been on the floor, bleeding from his side, he couldn't blame them for the presumption.

She looked worried. She felt worried too, Ben could feel it through their bond. Worried that he would retreat back in to Kylo, return to the First Order.

She sat up, a hiss escaping her, causing Ben to place his hands on her shoulders to restrain her from moving too much and damaging her wound.

"Ben-'' he cut her off, by placing his lips over her own, causing her eyes to flutter shut and a startled gasp to escape her. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers, his eyes shut, while hers remained open.

"When I saw you on the ground," he started, evidently nervous due to his lack of eye contact and gulping. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"Ben."

"I thought you were going to die."

She immediately returned to silence.

"I have realised that I was Kylo Ren, but not with you. Never with you. I am Ben Solo. Kylo Ren was just an image I conjured myself. I have always been Ben Solo, but I will never be completely enveloped by light. I get angry, I hurt people. I will never be able to be just one side of the force, but you..." Pausing, he reached up to caress her cheek in his head, feeling tears running down it.

"You balance me. Gods, Rey. When I thought I had lost you, only to realise that I hadn't, that you were alive. Something within me broke. Force, I hugged my mother, I admitted that Ben Solo is alive!"

Opening his eyes, he looked in to hers.

"I cannot be with you."

Seeing the awe on her face, silenced him. Despite the tears, the bandages, the surrounding rebels, she still managed to look beautiful.

"I will never not have dark within me, Rey." Her face became blank, her eyes turning away from his gaze. "But you are my light."

"Ben..."

"As long as I have you by my side, I can allow my true self to exist."

She kissed him then, tenderly.

Pulling apart, they returned to their position, their foreheads settled together.

"What about the First Order?" She asked carefully.

As he fell in to silence, another individual shouted, somewhat apprehensively.

"So what are you now? The Supreme Leader or one of us?"

Looking at Rey for a second longer, he turn to look at the individuals around him.

"I'm neither." He said confidently, a smile emerging on his face as he returned to look at Rey, as she met his eyes. "I'm Ben Solo."

As they smiled at each other, he realised.

They balanced each other. He didn't need to turn, he just needed to embrace a little bit of light amongst his darkness. That light was Rey. His precious Rey.

He had always struggled to find where he belonged, but he knew now.

It was not with the First Order, or with the rebels.

It was not with the dark side of the force, or the light side.

It was with Rey.

As he rose from his bed to face the crowd, he never let go of Rey's hand.

"Supreme Leader Ren is dead," he shouted, continuing only when his eyes found his mother. "I'm just Ben Solo."

She smiled, understanding his meaning. It was enough. As long as she had her son back, the emptiness inside her, would be as fulfilled as it could ever be, after the loss of her husband, and her brother as well.

He might not be one of them, but he sure as hell would fight alongside Rey.

He would do anything to stop her from getting hurt, anything to stop him from losing her.

The ebel's became aware of more First Order fighter ships approaching the surface of the planet, their intention of annihilation never forgotton.

The Pilot shouted some orders at someone.

"I still want to choke him," Ben whispered towards him, leading to partially frustrated laugh from Rey.

Helping off the bed, he passed her lightsaber to her, giving her a kiss on her forehead before they proceeded towards the fight, giving his mother a nod as she smiled at him, a hint of sadness evident amongst her relief to have her son back.

They would talk, eventually, but now was not the time.

Flawlessly, they fought, as though they were in Snoke's throne room again. Despite their injuries and soreness, they still managed to fight together, protecting each other and encouraging each other. As a team, against all of the odds, they defeat the thirty storm troopers that had been sent down.

Hux wasn't sending the entire army down, and for now Ben found that he was grateful for one of his actions, but he knew that eventually he would.

* * *

 _A few days later_.

They had scavenged the First Order ships, and the debris. Well, Rey had searched, Ben had stood there. He had a thing for destroying the ship, not getting useful parts from it.

Somehow, Rey had been able to fix the Millenium Falcon, with help from his mother and Chewie, and now the rebel's were boarding it, ready to escape this planet before they actually discovered its inhabitants and find a new temporary home, and hopefully a way to defeat the First Order.

As Ben approached the Falcon, ready to board, he saw Chewie. Approaching slowly, Ben was apprehensive. He had put his family through so much, it would take a while for things to become balanced, but they would never be the same.

Stopping in front of him, Ben nodded, his face blank.

Unexpectedly, Chewie nodded, only to tilt his head to the side and nod at him, causing Ben to expose a small smile, before he was enveloped in a bruising hug. As Ben proceeded to board the Falcon, Chewie messed up his hair, like he had always done when he was child.

With a grin on his face, Ben carried on walking, Chewie overtaking him, heading towards the Pilot's chair.

His eyes fell on her then. She was standing by the same door she had closed after the events of Crait. The memory caused a chill to run through Ben, his apprehension still visible on his person, as well as echoing through their bond.

Except, this was different. She was looking at him, but with a smile on her face, an accepting, loving smile. A smile that he could not help but return. As he moved towards her, she didn't shut the door either, instead when he reached her they shut door together.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Now I know that the ending is rushed and a bit disappointing, but I started to lose motivation with this story as I was unsure how I could get to the point I wanted. However, I've still managed to give you the general idea of what I was going for. I wanted Kylo to see Rey injured and think he was going to lose her altogether, which happens quite a few times in this story, but ultimately I wanted it to cause him to completely break down and realise that he couldn't live with out her. Also, I didn't want Ben to suddenly turn to the light side, in my opinion I don't think he will turn, but that the Yin and Yang imagery in the elevator from the film would take place, where he would embrace a little bit of light and her a bit of darkness, which comes in the form of each other. Also, I don't want him to feel he has to be defined as either side of the war or the force, and I don't want him to entirely perfect and never hurt an innocent, I just want him to realise that he needs Rey and that he is Ben Solo, and being just that is okay.**

 **Thank you for reading and the support!**


End file.
